Murder Buddies To Avengers Buddies, Rescue Buddies, Heroes Buddies
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Damon y Enzo salen una noche en busca de victimas y sangre fresca, insaciables. Pero entonces su noche da un giro inesperado. Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son creación y pertenecen L.J Smith y a los productores y escritores de la serie de televisión, así como a la cadena CW.

_oOo_

–Somos un peligro para la humanidad…– murmuró Enzo.

Se limpió los restos de sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano y miró desdeñosamente la cara sin vida del chico al que había desangrado, luego lo tiró al piso con frialdad.

Con un sonido de succión, Damon se despegó del cuello de su cena. La novia del chico.

Con la boca llena de sangre, le sonrió ampliamente a Enzo, mostrando sus colmillos.

– ¿Y eso nos importa? – preguntó con burla.

Enzo se encogió de hombros. –No. – respondió. – ¿No te han dicho que no debes hablar con la boca llena? – añadió.

Damon se burló.

–También, que no se debe jugar con la comida, y henos aquí, después de haber disfrutado de lo lindo con estos dos…– respondió sarcásticamente.

Enzo sonrió malignamente.

–Oh amigo, todo esto es mérito tuyo, yo solo los atraje a nosotros, lo demás va por tu cuenta. La tortura mental fue un bonito y original toque de tu parte. – admitió.

Damon se relamió la sangre de los labios con una perezosa sonrisa de satisfacción y dejó caer el cuerpo de la chica.

–Bueno, modestia a parte. Esto prueba que no he perdido mi chispa. – respondió Damon cínicamente. Se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero negra y, sin mirar al otro, preguntó: – ¿Listo para salir de aquí? – miró el desastre sangriento a sus pies y añadió: – la noche aun no termina y quiero tomar todo lo que pueda darme. – se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, ansioso por escapar del encierro.

Enzo lo siguió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de dejar atrás aquel motel barato, y los cadáveres de esa muy infortunada pareja, el par anduvo por las calles mal iluminadas de esa ciudad. Buscando más victimas. Estaban insaciables.

Se detuvieron al observar un gran letrero de neón que se elevaba por sobre casas y edificios.

El letrero anunciaba: Club Vicious. Y aparentemente lo tenían a solo unas cuantas cuadras. Un club repleto de personas, cuerpos calientes, sangre tibia y en cantidad y pulsos acelerados. Todo en medio de bullicio y escasa iluminación.

Eso era justo lo que buscaban.

A medida que se acercaban la música que retumbaba dentro del local se volvía más y más fuerte. Dieron una vuelta en la siguiente cuadra, la rodearon y cruzaron al siguiente callejón. La iluminación era incluso peor por allí y el lugar estaba desierto. Pero ellos caminaron sin dificultad y sin prisa. La noche les pertenecía.

Al cabo de un momento, Enzo se detuvo al captar ruidos y voces que llamaron su atención.

– ¿Has oído eso? – preguntó a Damon.

El otro vampiro se volteó y lo encaró. – ¿Oír que? – preguntó sin interés.

Un sollozo seguido de un estallido de risas llegó claramente hasta los oídos de ambos.

Damon ladeó la cabeza ante los sonidos.

–Eso. – respondió Enzo.

Damon asintió. – Pero que conveniente…comida rápida para llevar. – dijo Damon entrecerrando los ojos.

–Vamos entonces…el primero que llegue come mas. – apostó Enzo.

Se miraron con sonrisas desafiantes y un segundo después salieron disparados a velocidad vampírica. Serpentearon por calles y callejones, siguiendo los sonidos que apenas eran murmullos eclipsados por la fuerte música del club.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar donde se originaban los sonidos.

Sus ojos registraron el sitio. Se hallaban en la entrada de un estrecho callejón sin salida, en penumbras.

Enfocaron sus sentidos agudizados y entonces vieron sin dificultad a un grupo de cuatro hombres jóvenes, parados al final del callejón, mirando algo que rodeaban en el suelo.

Damon y Enzo se acercaron unos cuantos pasos, acechando en las sombras como los predadores que eran. Cuando estuvieron a unos diez metros, Enzo notó que dos de los hombres sostenían armas ensangrentadas, uno tenia una navaja y el otro una botella rota.

Se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar un gemido de dolor, y el olor a sangre llego a su nariz. Colocó una mano en el pecho de Damon para detener su avance.

El también había olido la sangre. Sus ojos azules ya se habían vuelto rojos y pequeñas venas negras los rodeaban.

Los hombres, aun sin advertir la presencia de los vampiros, se movieron. Y Enzo pudo ver finalmente lo que entretenía a aquel grupo. O más bien -quien-los entretenía.

Una chica yacía en el piso, la sangre era de ella que en ese momento se desangraba, rápidamente. Su cara estaba contraída en una expresión de dolor y su ropa estaba desgarrada.

Antes de que Enzo o Damon pensaran en que hacer, uno del grupo se adelanto hacia la chica.

–Ahora que esta mas quieta…– murmuró con desprecio y burla mientras se desabrochaba el jean.

Los demás rieron.

Damon miró la escena y enarcó las cejas, sorprendido desagradablemente. Sabía que los humanos podían ser más sádicos que el más sanguinario de los vampiros.

Incluso para el, era demasiado.

Fuera de los límites.

Enzo se concentro en la chica. Aun tenía pulso, muy débil, pero allí estaba.

Dio un paso adelante y les silbó al grupo para llamar su atención, como si fuesen perros.

– ¡Hey! – gritó.

Los cuatro se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia el par. Primero sorprendidos y un momento después furiosos.

El hombre que se había acercado a la chica se detuvo y volvió a abrochar sus pantalones. – ¿Quiénes demonios son ustedes? Lárguense o se arrepentirán. – dijo sacando un arma. Con un movimiento de cabeza, dejando claro quien era el líder, dio la señal a otro para que también sacase su arma.

Los otros, sostuvieron más fuerte las suyas, afiladas y cortantes.

Enzo rio, una risa amarga y oscura, fría y seca. Los miró amenazadoramente.

Damon mostró una peligrosa sonrisa.

–Arrepentimiento no entra en nuestro vocabulario… ¿algunas últimas palabras que agregar? – siseó Damon.

El aparente líder del grupo sonrió con sorna. –Si…estas. – dijo con ira al alzar su arma.

Enzo ya estaba frente a el. Lo ultimo que vio ese hombre antes de que su corazón fuera arrancado, fueron unos aterradores ojos rojos y un par de afilados colmillos asesinos.

Damon, se había lanzado a la yugular del segundo, y ya había tomado todo lo que podía de el. Lanzó el cuerpo violentamente hacia una esquina. Enzo se giró hacia los otros dos que quedaban, aun con el corazón en su mano.

–Bueno, bueno…. ¿Quién es el siguiente? – preguntó sonriendo.

Una mascara de terror cubría sus rostros al momento de correr, pero antes de dar el tercer paso ya tenían sendo par de colmillos en la yugular. Enzo termino primero con el suyo y le partió el cuello como toque final. Damon le siguió y le imitó.

Se miraron con diversión hasta que un muy débil y bajo quejido les llamó la atención.

Se voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a la chica inmóvil en el piso. Un gran charco de sangre se extendía debajo de su cuerpo. Se acercaron tentativamente y se acuclillaron uno a cada lado de ella. Damon la observó casi con pena. Era una chica menuda y pálida, tenia el cabello muy largo, liso y negro. Su ropa estaba desecha, su camisa rosa de botones estaba rasgada dejando entre ver su brassier blanco manchado y salpicado de sangre. Tenía muchas heridas en el abdomen donde la habían cortado con la navaja y la botella sin compasión. Sus jeans estaban manchados de suciedad y el botón estaba desabrochado.

La mirada de pena de Damon se acentuó.

–Mira como te han dejado…– musitó.

–Todavía esta viva. – apuntó Enzo.

–Si…eso es sorprendente. – respondió Damon sin dejar de mirarla.

–Pero no por mucho mas, si no hacemos algo Damon. ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – preguntó Enzo, notando como el pulso se hacia mas lento y débil. La vida se le escapaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

– ¿Llamar a una ambulancia, e irnos? – respondió Damon encogiéndose de hombros.

–Nunca lo logrará y lo sabes. – dijo Enzo, mirándolo fijamente.

Damon le devolvió la mirada por sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

–De acuerdo… ¿haces tu los honores o lo hago yo? – preguntó.

La más sutil de las sonrisas apareció en los labios de Enzo. Siendo suprimida inmediatamente.

Sin decir ni una palabra mas, Enzo mordió su muñeca y la colocó sobre los labios entre abiertos de la chica.

–Vamos…bebe. – apremió, levantando un poco su cabeza con su otra mano para que la sangre escurriera mas fácilmente por su garganta.

La chica no bebía, porque no podía, pero aun así la sangre de Enzo bajaba por su garganta. Poco a poco. Minutos después, Enzo retiró su muñeca. Damon miraba, preocupado, las heridas en su abdomen, las cuales no estaban sanando. Intercambió una oscura mirada con Enzo y mordió su propia muñeca, se inclinó sobre la chica y la forzó a beber.

–No esta funcionando. – mencionó Enzo con furia contenida.

Damon frunció el ceño y miró de nuevo a las heridas que no mostraban signos de estarse curando. Suspiró cansinamente, derrotado y miró de nuevo a Enzo.

–Bueno, sabemos lo que esto significa…– murmuró con desgana. Alejó su muñeca de los labios de la joven moribunda.

–Su estado esta mas allá de lo que nuestra sangre puede curar…– dijo Enzo entre dientes.

Damon asintió.

–Su cuerpo no puede ser curado. – finalizó.

–Es muy joven…– susurró Enzo.

–Lo se, es ridículamente joven. – le respondió Damon en voz baja.

–No debe tener más de dieciséis o quince años…– calculó Enzo, mirando el rostro de la chica. –No es solo joven es…– Enzo se vio interrumpido.

–Una niña…– completó Damon con pena. –Es solo una niña…– continuó con amargura. – Ella se merece algo mejor, otra oportunidad. – dijo Damon mirando aquel joven y bello rostro.

–La última opción…debe morir y se convertirá en vampiro. – dijo Enzo.

–Tal vez ella no querría ser un vampiro. – musitó Damon, recordando a Elena.

–O tal vez si…– respondió Enzo.

–Tal vez. Es una luchadora. Sigue respirando, una superviviente. – dijo Damon regresando su mirada a Enzo. Entonces en un movimiento rápido y decidido partió su cuello. El crujido resonó largamente en aquel oscuro y sucio callejón.

Solo el silencio siguió a eso.

Damon y Enzo llegaron a la conclusión de que no dejarían a la recién transformada vampira sola cuando despertase. Al fin y al cabo, ya era en parte, de su responsabilidad. Ya que seria la sangre de ambos lo que la traería de regreso.

La sacaron del callejón, para que despertase en un lugar más agradable y no en el mismo lugar donde había sido brutalmente atacada, rodeada de cadáveres y suciedad.

Regresaron al motel en el que habían dado fin a la vida de la pareja más temprano. Tomaron otra habitación, por supuesto. Y una vez dentro, Damon, quien cargaba en brazos a la joven, la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama.

Enzo encendió la pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa de noche, sabía que mucha luminosidad podía ser abrumadora para un recién transformado.

Ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que despertase.

– ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Enzo, recostado de la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–El plan es, explicarle lo mejor que podamos, que es, que debe hacer y que no debe hacer. Hacer que complete la transición, y luego irnos y no interferir más. – respondió Damon, sentándose en la esquina inferior de la cama, a los pies de la chica.

–Me gustaría saber que hacia ella allí, quiero decir, ¿una chica como ella en un barrio como ese? – dijo Enzo cabeceando en su dirección.

–Creo que eso lo averiguaremos pronto. – dijo Damon levantándose y mirando hacia la cama. Donde la chica empezaba a moverse levemente.

Damon y Enzo se miraron y se acercaron.

La chica empezó a parpadear y a abrir los ojos muy lentamente. Con movimientos torpes llevó sus manos a su abdomen, que ya no mostraba signos de las heridas previas.

El par de vampiros esperó pacientemente y en silencio a que ella se percatara de su presencia. Al cabo de un momento sus ojos se enfocaron, miró primero el techo, confusa, y luego recorrió la habitación con la mirada, para finalmente, posarla en ellos.

Ambos vampiros quedaron sin palabras al mirarla a los ojos.

Ella tenia los mas impresionantes ojos verdes que ninguno de ellos había visto en toda su existencia. Damon no recordaba haberse cruzado con semejante par de iris en toda su vida, ni de humano ni de vampiro y Enzo estaba gratamente sorprendido. Antes de que pudiesen presentarse, ella jadeó con miedo y se irguió en la cama, pegándose lo más que podía de la cabecera, llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las abrazó.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son otros de ellos? ¿A donde me han traído? Por favor ¡basta! No me lastimen ¡por favor! ¿No ha sido suficiente para ustedes?– exclamó con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

Damon alzó las manos en señal pacifica y sacudió la cabeza. – Tómalo con calma niña, no te vamos a hacer daño, relájate…– dijo Damon con voz suave y comedida.

Enzo a su lado, asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa amable.

–No estamos con aquellos que te atacaban, si a esos te refieres. Y, por cierto… ya no tienes que preocuparte por ellos. – explicó Enzo utilizando el mismo tono de voz que Damon.

La joven frunció el ceño. Damon la miró divertido, era obvio que ella trataba de decidir si debía confiar en ellos o no, o creerles.

–Mira, no estas aquí para ser lastimada. No estamos interesados en hacerte daño. Especialmente no, desde que fuimos nosotros los que te rescatamos…pero ya sabes, solo es un pequeño detalle. – dijo Damon con un toque de sarcasmo, regalándole una de sus sonrisas mas brillantes y su usual mirada coqueta.

La chica los miró aun mas confundida.

–Mi nombre es Enzo y mi amigo aquí es Damon… ¿como te llamas? – le preguntó amablemente.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró bruscamente, solo para abrirla de nuevo un momento después y preguntar: – ¿Ustedes dos me rescataron…de esos hombres? – sus ojos se posaron sobre uno y luego sobre el otro e iban y venían entre ellos a la expectativa.

–Si, si lo hicimos, ya te lo dije, salvamos tu vida, también te sacamos de ese feo lugar…– respondió Damon, restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento despectivo de la mano. –Ahora, tu nombre, pequeña. ¿No crees que merecemos saberlo? – preguntó.

Ella los miró fijamente, suspiró y estiró las piernas, mas no bajó la guardia. –Cathy... con C – se apresuró a añadir.

Damon le sonrió. –Bueno, Cathy con C… ¿Cuantos años tienes?

–Quince…– respondió lentamente, recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, hasta encontrar la puerta.

Damon y Enzo compartieron una mirada.

–Eres libre de irte cuando quieras Cathy. – Enzo le dijo con amabilidad.

Ella se levantó lentamente, sin mirarlos. –Debería de irme ya. Tengo que….tengo que…yo…– su voz se quebró y su pecho tembló con un sollozo suprimido. Ella dejó que su lacio cabello ocultara su rostro como si de una cortina se tratase.

Enzo se acercó despacio a ella. – ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó preocupado. Al ver que ella no respondía, insistió más. – ¿Cómo es que terminaste en ese callejón siendo lastimada por esos hombres?

Ella estuvo en silencio por minutos que parecieron eternos, simplemente parada allí, a un lado de la cama y con la cabeza gacha. Finalmente alzó su rostro para mirarlos, por sus mejillas corrían ya las lagrimas y sus ojos estaban brillantes.

–Nos siguieron…para cobrar. Y todo se salió de control. Y ellos le… le…– su voz se quebró de nuevo. Un sonoro sollozo salió de su garganta y ella tapó su boca con su mano.

–Esta bien…tranquila, tranquila. ¿Los siguieron? ¿Ibas acompañada? – murmuró Enzo.

–No vimos a nadie mas allí…– intervino Damon, mirándola fijamente.

–Ellos querían que el hiciera un trabajo sucio para ellos, pero el se negó, ya no quería formar parte de su grupo y eso les enfureció y nos siguieron…– ella se atragantó. Su cuerpo empezó a ser sacudido por fuerte temblores.

–El ¿Quién? Cathy, ¿Quién? – insistió Enzo.

Ella los miró, de una forma tan triste, desgarrada y rota, con esos ojos que perforaban almas, que Damon tuvo el impulso de estrecharla con fuerza contra su pecho y protegerla de todo y todos como con Elena. Pero de una manera diferente.

–Mi hermano…– musitó amargamente. Con los ojos empañados. –Mi hermano mayor…– aclaró.

Damon y Enzo se miraron.

– ¿Que le hicieron? – preguntó Damon, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

–Lo mataron…justo enfrente de mí. Una vulgar ejecución, lo hicieron ponerse de rodillas y suplicar por su vida y me hicieron mirar. –dijo, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por aguantar las lagrimas y mantener un tono de voz firme y duro.

Damon no pudo más que pensar que la parte vampira de ella ya estaba surgiendo. Ella estaba luchando contra la marea de emociones destructivas. O bien tenía fortaleza mental. O bien estaba experimentando un simulacro de apagar el interruptor y eliminar su humanidad.

Cathy tomó un profundo respiro para serenarse.

–Descargaron todas las balas en el…y luego tiraron su cuerpo en un basurero y me llevaron con ellos…es por eso que tengo que irme ahora, tengo que buscar el cuerpo de mi hermano y darle algo digno. – lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro pero ella ya no titubeaba.

Los miró con escepticismo.

– ¿Cómo lograron sacarme de allí? ¿Cómo se enfrentaron a ellos? Los escuchaba reírse de mí hasta el último momento, pensé que iba a morir justo allí.

–Ya no tienes que preocuparte de ellos, recibieron una cucharada de su propia medicina. O como me gusta llamarlo: karma. – respondió Damon con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. El se compadecía de ella. Era demasiado joven para haber vivido semejante terror, nadie merecía pasar por eso.

La mirada de Cathy se ensombreció. – ¿Los asesinaron?

–Si… ¡de nada! – respondió Damon con una amplia sonrisa.

Enzo fulminó a Damon con la mirada por ser tan directo, lo menos que quería era que la Cathy se pusiera histérica por estar encerrada en una habitación con dos asesinos.

Claro que…ellos si eran asesinos…y no solo por esas cuatro detestables vidas que habían sesgado. Pero como decía Damon…solo eran pequeños detalles…

–Que bueno, se lo merecían. – dijo la chica fríamente.

Enzo la miró sorprendido. Pero Damon solo amplió su sonrisa. Estaba empezando a caerle bien Cathy.

–Aunque eso los hace unos asesinos justo como ellos eran…pero no puedo evitar alegrarme de que ya no estén. No podrán herir a nadie más, ni arruinar más familias. – añadió Cathy con un suspiro.

–Ellos ya no podrán, estas en lo correcto… mira Cathy, se que quieres irte pero, hay unas cosas que debes saber. – dijo Enzo.

Ella los miró con interés y se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que continuase.

–Para salvarte la vida, tuvimos que hacer una cosa…que te ha cambiado definitivamente para siempre y debes aprender a sobrellevarlo. –

Damon resopló, interrumpiendo a Enzo. –Cathy, nosotros somos vampiros, nuestra sangre puede curar heridas humanas, lo intentamos contigo pero no funciono, así que la única opción que quedaba para que vivieses era transformarte, morir con sangre de vampiro en tu sistema instantáneamente te hace despertarte como vampiro. Así que rompí tu cuello y aquí estamos dos horas después. Ahora debes alimentarte, obviamente de sangre humana, para completar la transición y no morir…de nuevo. Y esta vez si seria definitivo. Así que… ¿entendido? – Damon habló rápido y directo. Los rodeos no eran lo suyo.

Enzo lo miró como si no pudiese creérselo. – ¿En serio Damon? No podías dejarme amortiguárselo un poco? – preguntó rodando los ojos.

–Nah…ella debe empezar a lidiar con las cosas. – respondió Damon mirándola.

El rostro de Cathy había quedado inexpresivo, su boca ligeramente entre abierta y sus ojos amplios. – ¿ustedes…ustedes…? Y ¿ahora yo? – titubeó.

Enzo asintió.

–Ciertamente. Estarás un poco desenfrenada por unos días, pero te acostumbraras, puedes seguir con tu vida. – le dijo.

–Solo que ahora será más divertida, y descubrirás que ser un vampiro tiene muchas ventajas…como inmortalidad, rapidez y fuerza sobrenatural que solo irán acrecentándose con los siglos, Y, lo más divertido de todo: Podrás totalmente hipnotizar personas para que hagan, olviden, recuerden o deshagan lo que tú quieras. – añadió Damon con una media sonrisa de lado.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Vampiros? ¿De verdad? – siguió preguntando, incrédula.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco. –Ya te lo expliqué. ¿Has visto esa cosa llamada Crepúsculo, increíblemente taquillera pero también increíblemente sobrevalorada? –

Enzo rio.

Cathy, lentamente asintió.

–Bueno, mas o menos así, pero nosotros somos mas cool y…reales. – continuó Damon con una juguetona sonrisa.

–Si, y no brillamos bajo el sol…nos quemamos, hasta la muerte. Así que no lo intentes. – advirtió Enzo seriamente.

Ella los miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Pruébenlo. – dijo simplemente.

– ¿Disculpa? – Damon preguntó.

–Pruébenlo. – repitió Cathy mas firmemente. – O de lo contrario corren el riesgo de que comience a creer que están locos. – añadió.

Damon sintió un ramalazo de molestia en su interior. ¿Quién se creía que era?

–Mira, niña. – dijo fríamente. –Estabas a punto de morir en ese callejón y tu abdomen parecía una carnicería…ahora estas aquí vivita y coleando y sin muestras de lo que te sucedió. ¿No es eso prueba suficiente? – dijo mas rudamente de lo que pretendía.

– ¡Damon! – advirtió Enzo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – respondió el aludido alzando la voz. –La chica quiere una prueba ¿no? Pues vamos a darle una. – dijo cabreado.

A velocidad vampírica llegó hasta Enzo y hundió su mano en el estomago de el. Enzo gruño ante el dolor que se disparó por su cuerpo y con furia hacia Damon. Cathy por otro lado soltó un gritito, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

– ¡Es suficiente! – exclamó Enzo y partió el cuello de Damon con un rápido movimiento.

El cuerpo de Damon cayó inmóvil en el suelo. Enzo jadeó adolorido mientras esperaba a que su herida sanase. Cuando se sintió mejor, alzó su mirada hacia Cathy, que estaba petrificada contra la pared, mirando con horror la escena.

Enzo la miró con una disculpa en los ojos. –Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso… A veces Damon puede ser un poco demasiado impaciente y directo, puede perder los estribos con rapidez, y claro…es un idiota la mayoría del tiempo. – musitó al final, mas para si mismo que para ella.

–Lo mataste. – susurró ella, anonadada.

El le sonrió débilmente. – Técnicamente, pero infortunadamente, no estará así por mucho tiempo, despertará. No somos fáciles de matar, las cosas que hacen que los humanos mueran no se aplican a nosotros. A menos que sea fuego…– replicó. –Claro que si estacas a un humano también muere, y si lo decapitas…también…y si le arrancas el coraz... –

–Oh por dios…– interrumpió Cathy mirando el abdomen de Enzo. El agujero que Damon había dejado al hundir su puño había desaparecido.

–Oh si…una ventaja que Damon olvidó mencionar. Sanamos mucho más rápido que un humano. Lo que a ellos les puede tomar meses o incluso años, esta sanado en nosotros en minutos o segundos…dependiendo. – dijo.

–Es cierto…todo es cierto. ¡Lo vi! Lo vi llegar a ti en un segundo, demasiado rápido…oh por dios. – dijo Cathy con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿El despertará de nuevo? – preguntó ella, quedamente.

Enzo asintió.

–Si, pero le tomara un rato. Y despertará con un tremendo dolor en el cuello. – se burló.

Enzo le sonrió. – Se que no somos los mejores maestros…ni de cerca. Pero estarás bien. Lo prometo. – dijo Enzo suavemente, fijando sus oscuros ojos en ella.

Hacia tiempo que no prometía nada a nadie, no le gustaba semejante compromiso y las únicas cosas que había prometido en los últimos setenta años no habían sido muy buenas ni terminadas bien. Con su venganza contra Damon y contra la sociedad Augustine.

–Tienes que alimentarte y tampoco te vendría mal un cambio de ropa…– añadió Enzo cabeceando hacia su camisa desgarrada.

Por primera vez desde que había despertado, Cathy se miró. Enzo vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, estaba horrorizada y luego asqueada. Se apresuró a cubrir su pecho con sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado avergonzada.

Enzo se quitó la chaqueta y se acercó a ella, tendiéndosela.

Ella primero miró la chaqueta y luego a el.

–Te servirá para cubrirte hasta que te consigamos ropa nueva. – dijo Enzo con una sonrisa amable.

Ella la tomó con dedos temblorosos y se la puso rápidamente. Ella lo miró y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Asintiendo.

Enzo regresó sobre sus pasos, satisfecho de que ella estuviese aliviada. Puso distancia entre ellos para no invadir su espacio personal e incomodarla. Se sentó en una silla. –Siéntete libre de ponerte cómoda. Cuando Damon despierte nos encargaremos de las dos cosas que necesitas. – dijo.

La verdad era que el fácilmente podía salir y usar la compulsión en la encargada para que consiguiese ropa de chica y prestase su yugular para completar la transición. Pero nada le aseguraba que Cathy no saldría corriendo de allí. De ellos. Y entonces afuera, la sed insaciable la convertiría en una maquina de matar sin control alguno.

Mientras esperaban a que Damon despertara, ella se sentó en la cama y Enzo le explicó las cosas de las que debía de cuidarse siendo vampiro. Le habló de los hombres lobo y su mordida mortal, de las brujas e híbridos. Ella lucia mas y mas sorprendida con cada nueva criatura de la que el le hablaba. Le contó de la verbena y los cazadores. Cuando estaba terminando de explicarle todo Damon empezó a despertar en el piso, se movió y maldijo y finalmente abrió los ojos y se irguió, sentándose en el piso con una mueca y masajeándose el cuello.

Miró primero a Enzo, que le sonrió con burla. –Ojo por ojo no es trampa. – le dijo divertido.

Damon acentuó la mueca desagradable. – Supongo que me lo merecía. Pero yo solo te herí, no te rompí el maldito cuello Enzo. – escupió Damon, acido.

–Necesitabas un balde de agua fría, y eso era lo más cercano. – se defendió Enzo.

–Como sea…– respondió Damon levantándose. Miro hacia Cathy sentada en la cama.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, atenta, y distraídamente tocando su garganta.

Damon frunció el ceño. – ¿Aun no se alimenta? – preguntó a Enzo.

El negó con la cabeza. –Ahora, si tú pudieses ir a la recepción y hablar con la encargada para que consiga algo de ropa, aunque solo sea una camisa. Y luego traerla a ella aquí para que Cathy pueda alimentarse. – dijo Enzo.

– ¿Por que yo? ¿No puedes ir tú? – contraataco Damon fastidiado.

Enzo rodo los ojos. – No voy a dejarte a solas con ella. – respondió secamente.

Damon lo miró incrédulo. – ¿Crees que haría algo? – preguntó a la defensiva.

–Creo que podrías arruinar las cosas solo hablando. – respondió Enzo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y recostándose mas en la silla.

Damon lo observó un momento en silencio.

– ¡De acuerdo! – exclamó, saliendo de la habitación y dando un portazo.

Enzo y Cathy se sonrieron con complicidad.

_oOo_

Damon regresó cinco minutos después, con la muy rubia y muy maquillada recepcionista. Ella llevaba una pequeña bolsa en las manos.

– ¡Traigo una blusa para una joven! – exclamó en un tono cantarino.

Enzo notó como Cathy se tensó enseguida. Ella ya podía sentir el pulso de la mujer, su corazón latiendo en su pecho, su sangre bombeando, y todos sus instintos debían decirle que debía alimentarse y morder su cuello.

–Esta bien, yo tomare esto. – dijo Enzo levantándose y quitándole a la mujer la bolsa de las manos. La colocó sobre la mesa.

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Cathy se habían vuelto rojos, y las venas negras no tardaron en aparecer.

Damon le dio una mirada.

–No gritará ni opondrá resistencia. Ya sabe que esperar. Es presa fácil. – dijo Damon empujando levemente a la mujer hacia Cathy, que lenta y silenciosamente se había levantado de la cama.

–Cassidy, manos a la obra, ¡muestra ese apetitoso cuello chica! – apremió Damon a la mujer. Que inmediatamente ladeó su cuello para mejor acceso y retiró su cabello rizado.

Enzo miró a Cathy.

–Esta bien, hazlo ahora. Pero tómalo con calma, se que será difícil pero no vayas tan rápido al principio. – la instó con suavidad. Mirándola casi de forma paternal.

Cathy cruzó miradas con Enzo por un segundo. Y el vio el hambre hirviendo en ellos.

Entonces ella se abalanzó hacia Cassidy a velocidad vampírica, la tomó del cabello y hundió sus colmillos recién extendidos en el cuello. Ella comenzó a beber inmediatamente.

Damon y Enzo compartieron una mirada. Preguntándose lo mismo.

¿Debían dejarla llegar hasta el final o detenerla?

Enzo se acercó a las dos mujeres. Se colocó a espaldas de Cathy. – Bebe con calma. Te dije que el auto control es lo más importante en la existencia vampírica…–susurró en su oído.

Cathy no se inmutó.

–No te detendré Cathy, debes hacerlo tú sola. Puedes elegir, controlar o dejar que te controle. Salir de aquí limpia o matar a tu primera victima en tu primera noche…–

Con esas palabras dichas. Cathy se detuvo.

Enzo no pudo evitar la sonrisa triunfal que apareció en sus labios. La satisfacción de estar haciendo algo bien lo llenó.

–Debo admitir…no lo estas haciendo tan mal. Pero ¿como te irá en el mundo real? – preguntó Damon, sorprendido.

Cathy dejo ir a Cassidy. Y se limpió la boca con la mano.

–Bueno, desde que tú rompiste mi cuello para hacerme un monstruo mitológico que debe alimentarse de sangre… no debería parecerte que lo este haciendo mal. – musitó Cathy alejándose.

Enzo miró a Damon con burla en los ojos.

–Cuidado a quien le dices monstruo chica, nos metes a todos en el mismo paquete…– dijo Damon con una sonrisa

Ella lo miró.

–No lo tomes a lo personal. – dijo.

Enzo vio sus ojos regresar a la normalidad.

Cassidy se balanceaba en su sitio, más pálida que antes, pero viva. Damon mordió su muñeca y le dio de beber. Luego usó la compulsión para obligarla a olvidar e irse.

Cuando los tres estuvieron de nuevo solos. Cathy se adelantó hasta la bolsa, sacó una blusa azul cielo de tiras y con volantes. Ella arrugo la nariz en desagrado.

– ¿Que? ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Enzo.

–Es demasiado femenina para mí. – rio Cathy.

Enzo y Damon sonrieron. Era la primera vez que la veían y escuchaban reír.

–Iré a asearme. – dijo ella, escurriéndose rápidamente al baño de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando escucharon el agua corriendo en la ducha, Damon se sintió confiado para murmurar, seguro de que ella no los escucharía.

–Ahora nuestra chica es toda una vampira…– mencionó. –Cathy 2.0 …– añadió.

Enzo puso los ojos en blanco.

–Obviamente. – le respondió.

–Ella ya puede valerse por si misma, lo que significa que ya no nos necesita. Confío en que le hayas explicado los pros y contras de esta vida mientras yo yacía muerto en el suelo…– dijo Damon sarcásticamente.

Enzo asintió.

–Lo hice. Se que estas ansioso por regresar a Mystic Falls Damon, lo haremos en su debido momento. Solo vamos a asegurarnos de que este bien después de esto. – respondió Enzo, mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

Un momento después, Cathy emergió a la habitación. Tenía puesta la blusa nueva y sobre esta la chaqueta negra de Enzo, los mismos jeans ligeramente manchados, llevaba el cabello húmedo y estaba peinado en una larga trenza que caía sobre su hombro.

Ella les dirigió una sincera sonrisa al verlos.

Ellos le sonrieron de la misma manera.

Cathy lucia mejor, se veía preciosa y radiante, como se suponía que debía verse una joven de quince años, según Enzo, despreocupada, relajada y feliz.

Damon también lo notó.

–Te ves mucho mejor. – comentó Enzo.

–Me siento mucho mejor. En realidad…me siento increíble. Nunca me había sentido así…tan…viva. – respondió casi pensativa.

–Eso, querida, es obra de la sangre. Pero no dejes que se te suba demasiado a la cabeza…– le respondió Damon

–Si…o podrías acabar como Damon. – bromeó Enzo.

Cathy rio y Enzo rio con ella. Damon los miró haciéndose el ofendido pero un momento después dijo: –Tiene razón…yo soy un buen ejemplo de eso. – con un suspiro fingido.

–Así que ahora…tendré quince años… ¿para siempre? – preguntó quedamente.

Damon se dio cuenta de que ella podría ver eso como un problema.

–Bueno, si…entonces serás joven y bonita por toda la eternidad. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Un poco demasiado joven. – replicó ella.

–Oh vamos…conozco varias chicas que se convirtieron a los diecisiete y dieciocho y lo llevan perfectamente bien…– dijo Damon.

–Una diferencia de dos o tres años PUEDE hacer la diferencia, Damon. – respondió Cathy rodando los ojos.

El la miró pensativo. –Tal vez, pero no importa mucho cuando de igual manera puedes usar la compulsión en quien quieras para obtener bebidas alcohólicas gratis, o entrar a un club, o pasear por toda Las Vegas y apostar…–

Enzo le palmeó la espalda. – ¡Hey! No le des ideas. – interrumpió.

–Esta bien…eso no es realmente lo mío. – dijo Cathy riendo. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo y el brillo en sus ojos de igual manera. Enzo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba recordando a su hermano, de nuevo.

–Cathy, ¿tu familia puede ayudarte? Con lo de tu hermano…– dijo Enzo, tratando de llegar al tema lo mas delicado posible.

Ella soltó una risa seca y amarga.

–Podría, pero esta muerto. Mi hermano era mi única familia. Siempre fue así. Siempre…Ahora no tengo a nadie más. – respondió. Tristeza e ira en su mirada.

Enzo y Damon se miraron.

– ¿En serio no tienes ni una tía lejana o una bisabuela en algún asilo? preguntó Damon.

Cathy negó con la cabeza. –No nadie. – respondió. –Supongo que todo esto de volverme vampiresa me cayó como anillo al dedo y llegó justo en el momento exacto…Ahora mi único sustento es la sangre, que se consigue en…bueno, en todas partes. Puedo defenderme y tratar de hacer una vida nueva. – añadió.

Enzo asintió.

–Conocerás personas, ¿sabes?, harás amigos y buenos conocidos. La eternidad es muy larga. – le dijo en un tono de voz suave.

–No quiero matarte la ilusión, pero debes saber que así como conocerás, también veras marchar Cathy. Si te relacionas con humanos sabes que ellos seguirán su ciclo vital, envejecerán y morirán. Así que no debes apegarte demasiado a las cosas ni a las personas. – le dijo Damon, solemne.

Cathy frunció el ceño. –Pero siempre puedo convertirlos en vampiros. – respondió.

–Siempre, pero recuerda que no todo el mundo quiere esta vida. No todo el mundo estaría de acuerdo y es así de simple. – dijo Enzo.

Cathy suspiró. –De acuerdo…– Los miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –De verdad debo irme, no quiero esperar más para ir por el cuerpo de mi hermano. – dijo en voz baja.

–Lo entendemos…– respondió Enzo, caminando hacia ella. –Pero no puedes irte sin que antes tengas esto. – dijo Enzo sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó la mano de Cathy y lo puso en su palma. Luego cerró su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. –Te dije que los vampiros no pueden caminar bajo la luz del sol. Pero hay una forma de que lo hagamos. Una simple gema de lapislázuli con un encantamiento hecho por una bruja y ¡listo! Ya podemos vivir en el día. – le explicó.

–Ok…y ¿Donde conseguiré yo esas cosas? – preguntó ella.

–No tienes por que. – respondió Enzo sonriéndole.

Cathy abrió su mano y vio un tosco anillo con la piedra azul en el.

–Era mi anillo de reserva, en caso de que algo le pasase al mío. – dijo mostrándole en su mano otro anillo parecido. –Pero tú lo necesitas más que yo. Tal vez te quede un poco grande, pero basta con que siempre lo lleves contigo en el bolsillo, o en una cadena alrededor del cuello y estarás bien. Es muy importante que nunca salgas de día sin esto Cathy. ¿Lo entiendes? –

Ella asintió fervientemente y lo miró agradecida.

Ella se lanzó hacia el y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. –Gracias…– murmuró quedamente. Enzo se vio tomado por sorpresa. Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo que no recibía un abrazo. Torpemente le devolvió el gesto y besó su coronilla con aprecio. –No hay de que…– respondió. Con un extraño sentimiento arremolinándose en su interior.

Ella se separó de el con ojos empañados, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego miró a Damon, que hizo una mueca. –No soy de despedidas…– aclaró.

Enzo rodó los ojos ante su comentario.

–Ahora bien…tenemos cosas que hacer. ¡Salgamos de aquí! – exclamó Damon. –Es tiempo de que veas y experimentes el mundo con nuevos ojos Cathy. – añadió.

Los tres vampiros salieron de allí y se pararon en la desolada calle.

–Supongo…que este es el adiós. – musitó Cathy, encarándolos.

Damon y Enzo fruncieron el ceño.

– ¿A que te refieres?, vamos a ayudarte con lo de tu hermano. – dijo Damon.

Ella los miró en silencio.

–O al menos…eso pensábamos…– completó Damon, entendiendo de repente.

–Gracias, pero no. Necesito hacer esto sola. Quiero hacer esto sola. Siempre hemos sido mi hermano y yo. Y ahora en la muerte, no tiene por que ser diferente. Yo puedo lidiar con esto. No se preocupen. – dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa y ojos tristes.

– ¿Estas segura? – insistió Enzo.

Ella asintió.

–No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por todo. Por no abandonarme a mi suerte en ese callejón, por darme otra oportunidad y por cuidar de mí, aunque solo haya sido brevemente. Gracias por probarme que no somos realmente monstruos a menos que queramos. – dijo sinceramente, con la voz embargada por la emoción.

Damon y Enzo estaban anclados a sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ella despertaba en ellos cosas que dormían, hibernaban en su interior la mayoría del tiempo. Cosas que solo salían a la luz con ciertas y determinadas personas especiales.

Ella les sonrió con dulzura infinita, y Damon espontáneamente, se adelantó y la estrecho fuerte contra su pecho, como le había provocado anteriormente.

La escuchó reír. –Pensé que no eras de despedidas…– su voz sonó amortiguada contra el pecho de el. Damon sonrió tristemente. –Esto no es una despedida Cathy, es un hasta luego. La eternidad es larga y nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar. – dijo aun abrazándola. –Y no estas sola. Nos tienes a nosotros. – añadió.

La dejo ir, y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pedazo de papel. –Nuestros números. Llama si alguna vez necesitas algo. Y si nos necesitas, siempre puedes encontrarnos en el pueblo de Mystic Falls, seguramente estaremos allí. – le dijo.

Ella tomo el papel, lo miró, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo guardó.

–De acuerdo. Lo hare. – respondió sonriente. –Oh, casi me olvidaba. – añadió empezando a quitarse la chaqueta –Tu chaqueta Enzo. –

Pero el la detuvo. –No, quédatela. De todas maneras se te ve mejor que a mi. – dijo.

Ella podría haberse sonrojado. Asintió y volvió a ponérsela bien. –Bueno, chicos… hasta luego. – se despidió, mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

–Hoy perdí un hermano, pero siento que gane dos nuevos…– Ella sonrió ampliamente. –De verdad quiero probar esto. – dijo. Y salió disparada a velocidad vampírica en la dirección contraria.

Antes de desaparecer en la esquina, se volvió y gritó: – ¡¿Qué tal lo estoy haciendo Damon?! ¿No tan mal eh? –

Damon le sonrió y en respuesta, alzó ambos pulgares. – ¡Sigue trabajando en ello! –exclamó.

Cathy rio.

– ¡Cuídate! – Se apresuro a decir Enzo.

– ¡Y no hagas nada que yo no haría! – completó Damon.

Cathy se despidió con la mano. Y un segundo después, ya no estaba.

Damon y Enzo se quedaron allí, viendo el lugar donde ella había desaparecido.

–Vaya…– dijo Damon.

Enzo lo miró con burla en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa Damon? ¿Nos estamos poniendo un poco sentimentales por aquí? – se burló.

Damon lo miró pensativo, ignorando la broma.

–Sabes…técnicamente, tenemos una hija ahora…juntos…nosotros la creamos. – dijo Damon con una extraña sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente, poco a poco en su rostro.

Enzo lo miró como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. Entonces, estallaron en carcajadas.

Enzo golpeó con el puño el hombro de Damon. –Si claro, y tú eres la madre. Por que siempre has sido el más bonito. – bromeó.

Se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar de regreso a Mystic Falls.

–Tal vez no somos un peligro para la humanidad después de todo…– dijo Enzo.

Damon resopló. – ¿Eso crees? – preguntó.

Enzo se encogió de hombros. –Esta noche hemos hecho algo bueno. Salvamos a una chica…– respondió.

– ¿Te refieres a que tomamos a una buena chica humana, con cantidades ridículas de humanidad y la transformamos en algo no humano y que tiene la opción de mandar al traste toda su humanidad cuando le de la gana? – replicó Damon.

Enzo sonrió. –Una vampira. Una buena vampira. – señaló.

–Tal vez la humanidad sea un peligro para nosotros…nuestra propia humanidad. – opinó Damon.

Enzo lo miró, incrédulo.

– ¿Te arrepientes de haber intervenido en su muerte? ¿De salvarla? –

–No. – respondió Damon sin dudar. –Ahora, ¿pasaremos de ser vampiros sangrientos a héroes vengadores? – preguntó con ironía. – ¿Crees que Capitán América quiera aliarse con nosotros? ¿Que Ironman nos acepte? ¿Que Thor defienda la tierra con nosotros? – dijo con sarcasmo.

Enzo se burló. –Ni en mil años. – respondió.

Damon sonrió para si mismo. Incluso siendo los héroes, ellos nunca serian los héroes. No realmente. No era lo suyo. Aunque podían hacerlo muy bien. Simplemente no era lo suyo.

– ¿Como sabes de eso? – preguntó Enzo.

Damon se encogió de hombros. –El hermanito de Elena tiene muchas de esas revistas con dibujos…– respondió.

– ¿Te refieres a comics? –

–Ajá…como sea. – respondió Damon.

Enzo rio entre dientes.

–Tenemos algo pendiente…– dijo Damon seriamente, mirándolo.

– ¿Que cosa? – preguntó Enzo, confuso.

–Esto. – respondió. Rompiendo su cuello en un solo y fluido movimiento.

Dejó caer el cuerpo de Enzo en la carretera pavimentada.

Lo miró con burla. –Ojo por ojo no es trampa. – dijo con sorna. Entonces siguió caminando.

–Nos vemos en Mystic Falls amigo…–

_oOo_

FIN.

Oh, Damon y su manía de romper el cuello de sus mejores amigos.

Ok, este fue largo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer hasta el final.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Hasta la próxima historia.

xoxo


End file.
